


Waterlily

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M, Sex Work, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon checks in on his new recruit and an old favourite.





	Waterlily

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Longer spin-off [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11625810/chapters/26141505). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s always a good day when he has time amongst the various council sessions and guard patrol and general ruling to come down and see his harem. The room is vast, wide and arched with a hallowed out pool for the center: the grandest chambers in the domain, save, of course, for Mipha’s. Sidon’s personal rooms are more humble, because _this_ is where he would spend his splendor: on the people that give him such joy.

Only a few others occupy it—two Zoras currently asleep on one side of the pool, spaced well away from one another, and two little pink Hylians curled up practically in each other’s laps. Both look up at Sidon’s approach, the newcomer blushing suddenly and Ravio grinning wide. Whatever Ravio was whispering into the blond’s ear is quickly cut off, all attention now on Sidon. Sidon returns a light smile: he’s _very_ fond of these people.

Sidon’s harem might be modest compared to Mipha’s, but each of Sidon’s is well chosen. Revali’s is several times the size, but he seems to think none truly worthy of him, and Sidon much prefers his approach. Yet, despite Revali’s pickiness, Sidon can’t help but think that his latest acquisition, a gorgeous blond Hylian with the strength of a warrior and the smile of a star, would tempt even the difficult Rito prince. Fortunately, that Hylian came to Sidon first.

And Sidon barely even finished reading the resume before he knew he had to have Link in his arms. It’s delightful to see him there now, sitting against the rim of Sidon’s pool with his creamy skin adorned in only golden jewelry. The rings around his arms highlight his lithe biceps, the earrings amidst his hair glistening with the reflections off the water. His chest is a smooth expanse marred only by two rosy nipples, lightly hardened against the gentle lap of the water. Sidon can’t help but wonder what Ravio was whispering to him.

When Sidon slinks seamlessly into the pool, flush against Link’s other side, Ravio purrs, “Good evening, your highness.” 

Sidon returns, “Good evening,” and leans over as soon as Ravio does, bestowing a little kiss against Ravio’s plush lips. Ravio coos and nuzzles against his crest, while Link leans back to allow the room. As soon as Sidon’s left Ravio’s space, he ducks to press a tender kiss against Link’s cheek: only chaste, because they haven’t yet explored beyond that. Sidon likes to take his servants slowly, to learn their preferences and limits under a gradual build of _want_ and affection. He knows that won’t be any problem here; Link’s already blushing lightly, stunning blue eyes shyly averted. There was nothing shy about his soldier’s stance when he first appeared in Zora’s Domain. But when it comes to _this_ , personal intimacy, Sidon gets the distinct impression that it’s all new to Link.

Ravio, on the other hand, is masterful, and informs Sidon silkily, “Link has a bit of a crush on you already, you know. I was just about to give him a few tips on pleasing you.”

Sidon can’t help a toothy grin. Ravio’s face is the picture of innocence, strangely similar to Link’s, only with darker hair and greener eyes. Their personalities diverge there, though—while Sidon thinks Link quiet but full of courage, Ravio is loud but timid: his fretful little rabbit. Knowing Ravio’s cunning mind, Sidon presses, “For a price, I assume?”

“You know me so well,” Ravio mewls, free of any shame. “But I’m only trying to be fair! I do want to help.” And Ravio puts a showy hand on Link’s shoulder, patting as though to console a hapless friend, and Link lifts his own hand from the water to cover his face, looking already embarrassed. 

Sidon reaches out to take that slender wrist in his far larger palm. Link doesn’t stop him from lowering it again, though Sidon’s sure that Link could best most of his guards. It’s intoxicating to find such _power_ in such a short, sweet little package. Sidon considers Link a rare gem indeed, and he catches Link’s gaze with his own, telling Link gently but plainly, “You don’t have to try and please me; you already do just being as you are.”

Link finally dons a little smile, one that shines, courteous and full of warmth, across all his fair features. Sidon doesn’t know if he wants to fill Link’s perfect mouth with tongue or to scoop his precious frame up into a loving hug. 

Sidon settles for bringing the hand he holds to his lips, where he kisses the back. As he lowers it, he turns back to Ravio, commenting idly, “I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing what you have to teach him.” He’d meant it not quite so sexually, merely teasingly, but the look Ravio gives him stirs his groin, and Link cutely bites his lower lip, only compounding the problem.

Ravio purrs, “I’d love to. ...And it’s best to do it while you’re here, so I can demonstrate and help him practice all at once—that’s the fun of a prince with two cocks!” 

Link’s eyes widen a little—perhaps he didn’t know. But then a sort of restrained eagerness comes onto his face: a new look of determination that very much fits the survivor on his resume. For a moment, Sidon feels like the prey.

But then Ravio wades into his lap, drawing Link right along with him, and Sidon feels a feral grin coming on. He has the distinct impression that Link’s going to fit right in here: both the harem itself and Sidon’s heart..


End file.
